


Something Just Like This

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here is the other song that I wanted to use. I'm not a big fan of Coldplay, I've been on and off liking them since I was a child. I actually really like this song from them. And of course I put this song with Sakura and Xander. To me, this a calm, flowy fic, and I love it like this, especially for this fic.





	Something Just Like This

It had been a long day for Xander, what didn't help much was that his little son Siegbert was crying. He put wanting to rest far from his mind, he would rather spend some time with his son. He grabbed him out of the crib and tried to lightly bounce him. It usually calmed him down, but for some reason that didn't. He did everything he could, he tried to feed him, change him, nothing was working. 

He walked into the living room, turning on a radio that he had, and let it play a song. It seemed to help calm down Siegbert. "I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths. Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts, Spiderman's control, and Batman with his fists," the song played as he was still bouncing his son. He laid on the couch, placing the small boy on his chest, letting him listen to his heart beat. 

That did the trick, Siegbert finally stopped crying. "And clearly I don't see myself upon that list." He never thought he had any special talents, especially not when it came to calming down calming down a child. He didn't think of himself as an amazing dad, or a dad at all. Even though Sakura reassured him every possible way, he still didn't think him, of all people was qualified to be a dad. At first, he was really excited when she told him that she was pregnant, after a few days of being told, the initial shock came into effect. "I can't do this," "I shouldn't be a father," "What if I become my father," "What if I am my father," where all questions that popped into his head when he heard the news. 

Xander stroked his son's hair and skin. He loved it when him and Sakura did that, it was reassuring and calming. "I want something just like this," the song played on. "Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo. Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo," was the part that Siegbert loved the most. Xander could see his son start to smile. He couldn't help not smiling, the small boy's smile was infectious. It was rather small and cute. Seeing his smile became very soothing, it helped ease his tension and stress. 

"I've been reading books of old. The legends and the myths, the testaments they told, the moon and its eclipse, and Superman unrolls. A suit before he lifts," as those lyrics played, Xander remembered all the stories that his mother read him when he was younger. All the fairy-tales she loved, all the comics, all of the Greek and Roman Legends, everything his mother could get her hands on. It gave him a great idea, if he still had the books and comics, he could start reading them to Siegbert. He hopes that his son would allow him and enjoy them as much as he enjoyed it when his mother read them to him. 

"She said, where d'you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?" Xander knew when he proposed to Sakura, the two of them were risking everything. Even though their families were okay with them getting married, not everyone was. Children of two companies at each other's throats, it didn't seem like it should happen, it shouldn't happen, so people thought. Everyone thought he would marry someone else, from a better place, if that really even mattered to him. 

Xander was looking for anyone with superhuman gifts or anything, he wanted someone he could turn to, to listen to him when he wasn't alright, mentally or physically. Though, he knew it wouldn't happen, but if Sakura would leave, he would miss her. He loved her with all his heart, he would follow her anywhere, and she would do the same for him. As busy as he became, it was quiet. He always wanted something just like this, ever since he was a child. He thought he would get it, but that changed when his mother died. 

"Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this," played on as he stroked his child's hair again. It was rather calming now, after his father's passing. He wouldn't want to give it up, not for the world. This is what he always wanted, a quite life, something he wasn't accustomed to anymore. "Oh, I want something just like this," played when Sakura came into the house. She smiled as she saw that Xander was laying on the couch with Siegbert on his chest. 

She walked over to them and sat on her knees so she could be at the level of her child. She saw her son's little smile, she smiled herself. "Oh, I want something just like this," she sang along. It was much more calming to Siegbert when she sang it. "Oh, I want something just like this." It was so calming, to live this life, the life he has after marrying Sakura, and he loved every moment of it. "Oh, I want something just like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the other song that I wanted to use. I'm not a big fan of Coldplay, I've been on and off liking them since I was a child. I actually really like this song from them. And of course I put this song with Sakura and Xander. To me, this a calm, flowy fic, and I love it like this, especially for this fic.


End file.
